Scharmützel vom Rishi-Mond
Mit dem Scharmützel vom Rishi-Mond wollten der separatistische General Grievous unbemerkt die Rishi-Station übernehmen, um einen Überraschungsangriff auf die Heimatwelt der Klonkrieger, Kamino, ausführen zu können. Obwohl Kommandodroiden den Außenposten nach einem kurzen Gefecht einnehmen konnten, verbündeten sich die überlebenden Klonsoldaten mit zwei Offizieren, welche die Basis eigentlich inspizieren wollten, um den Außenposten zurückzuerobern und schließlich zu zerstören, wodurch das sabotierte Entwarnungssignal unterbrochen und die Flotte der Republik vor dem Angriff gewarnt wurde. Vorgeschichte Die Rishi-Station links|miniatur|Die Klonkrieger mobilisieren sich für den Einsatz im Äußeren Rand. Als die Klonkriege im Äußeren Rand eskalierten und die Truppen der Republik weit verstreut waren, mussten neue, unerfahrene Klone die verbliebenen Klonkrieger und ihre Jedi-Befehlshaber unterstützen. Die jüngeren Klonkrieger, die vor dem eigentlichen Ende ihrer Ausbildung in den Dienst gerufen wurden und wegen ihrer vom Kampf unversehrten, weißen Rüstung auch Glänzer genannt, wurden zur Bemannung von Wachstationen eingesetzt. Obwohl viele der jüngeren Soldaten an die Front wollten , erforderte der Dienst höchste Wachsamkeit, da er die erste Verteidigungslinie gegen die Separatisten bildete.The Clone Wars – Mouse Hunt Die Stationen übermittelten die Informationen zum Flottenkommando im Äußeren Rand, wodurch die Flotten von bevorstehenden Angriffen erfuhren und eingreifen konnten. Die Rishi-Station, die den Quadranten der Heimatwelt der Klone bewachte , war trotz ihrer Abgelegenheit eine der wichtigsten Stationen und sollte Kamino vor einer Invasion beschützen. Die Folgen für die Republik, falls die Station von den Separatisten übernommen würde, wäre nicht abzusehen , da eine Invasion der Heimatwelt dann nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen wäre. Die Besatzung des Außenpostens bestand neben dem Sergeant O'Niner, der bereits in zahlreichen Schlachten Erfahrung gesammelt hatte , aus jüngeren Soldaten, die ihren Dienst lieber an der Front als in den ereignislosen Station ableisten wollten. O'Niner wusste von den Wünschen seiner Männer The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer und hielt sie aber kampfbereit, da er wusste, dass es durchaus zu einem feindlichen Angriff kommen konnte. Planung der Invasion Um die Effizienz der Ortungsstationen zu überprüfen und zu verhindern, dass die Unachtsamkeit der Soldaten zum Rückschlag der Republik in den Randgebieten führte, wurden der Klon-Kommandant Cody und Captain Rex beauftragt, die Außenposten im Äußeren Rand zu inspizieren. In der Pastil-Station bemerkte Rex, dass die Kommunikationsstation besonders gereinigt worden war, woraufhin ihm die Soldaten der Station erklärten, dass der Mausdroide Rodent die Station mehrere Stunden täglich putzte. Der Offizier, der einen Spion der Separatisten dahinter vermutete, ließ den Außenposten daraufhin nach dem Droiden absuchen. Als einer der Soldaten Rex auf den fliehenden Mausdroiden hinwies, gelang es dem Captain, sein Ziel mit einem gezielten Schuss zu zerstören. Allerdings machten sich die Räder daraufhin selbstständig, sodass die übrigen Klonkrieger die Räder zerstörten. Das vierte Rad rollte jedoch in einen Luftschacht, woraufhin der Soldat Stripe einen Thermaldetonator hinter ihm her warf. Obwohl er das Rad damit zerstören konnte, richtete er einen verheerenden Schaden an, sodass ihm Rex befahl, den Schaden zu bereinigen. Danach wollten sie sich zum Außenposten im Rishi-System begeben. Gleichzeitig waren die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker auf der Suche nach dem separatistischen General Grievous. Zwar war ihnen bekannt, dass er einen Angriff ausführen würde, doch wussten sie nicht, wann und wo er stattfinden sollte, da er schon Wochen zuvor untergetaucht war. Außerhalb der Rishi-Systems sammelte sich indes eine Flotte unter Grievous' Befehl''Grievous Attacks!, die einen Angriff auf Kamino vorbereitete. Nachdem Kommandodroiden die Rishi-Station übernommen und sabotiert hatten, sodass die Station weiterhin ein Entwarnungssignal senden würde, sollte der Flottenverband überraschend Kamino angreifen und der Klonproduktion für immer ein Ende setzen. Die Kommandodroiden stellten einen Fortschritt in der Aufrüstung der Separatisten dar , da sich mit dem zunehmenden Krieg auch die Droiden verbesserten, die sogar gegen Jedi eingesetzt werden konnten. Verlauf Angriff der Kommandodroiden rechts|miniatur|Sergeant O'Niner wird von den Kommandodroiden getötet. Nachdem Sergeant O'Niner die Soldaten der Rishi-Station informiert hatte, dass zwei Offiziere eine Inspektion der Basis durchführen würden und dazu alles vorbereitet sein musste , meldete Fives einen Meteoritenhagel. Obwohl der Deflektorschild der Station die Meteoriten abwehrte, befand sich unter den Himmelskörpern auch ein Enterschiff der Separatisten, aus dem mehrere Kommandodroiden auf den Außenposten stürmten und den Sender sabotierten, wodurch das Entwarnungssignal aufrecht erhalten blieb. Der Deckoffizier CT-327 erkannte das feindliche Schiff zwar, wurde jedoch von den Kommandodroiden getötet , bevor er dem Sergeant seine Entdeckung berichten konnte. Die übrigen Droiden öffneten auf Befehl ihres Captains die Tür und begaben sich in die Station, wo sie auf die von O'Niner geschickten Droidbait und Nub stießen. Da die beiden zum ersten Mal einen wirklichen Droiden sagen, wollten sie zur Kommandozentrale zurückkehren, wurden aber vom Anführer der Droiden getötet. Keiner der Soldaten war auf einen feindlichen Angriff oder den Tod eines Kameraden vorbereitet , ergriff O'Niner seine Waffe und erwiderte das Feuer der Droiden. Er erkannte, dass es sich um eine feindliche Invasion handelte und befahl, die Flotte zu warnen und um Verstärkung zu bitten, doch war der Sender sabotiert worden, sodass er Befahl, eine Nachricht an die Flotte zu senden. Allerdings wurde er von einem Droidengeschoss zu Boden geworfen und bei dem Versuch , sich wieder aufzurichten , von den Kommandodroiden getötet , bevor er die Flotte von dem Angriff informieren konnte. Nach dem Tod ihres Sergeants verriegelten die verbliebenen vier Soldaten die Tür zur Kommandozentrale und flüchteten durch einen Wartungsschacht. Obwohl es Hevy widerstrebte, den Außenposten kampflos aufzugeben, überzeugten ihn die anderen Klone, dass sie der gegnerischen Übermacht nicht gewachsen waren. Kurz nach ihrer Flucht schnitten sich die Droiden durch die Türen und nahmen die Kommandozentrale ein. Da sie die vier Klone als keine Gefahr einstuften , kontaktierten sie General Grievous und berichteten ihm von ihrem erfolgreichen Auftrag: Sie hatten den Alarm abgeschaltet und sendeten Entwarnung, damit die Republik von dem Angriff überrascht wurde. Allerdings wollten sie die Belagerung bis zu Grievous Ankunft fortsetzen und die Übertragung des Entwarnungssignals auch weiterhin fortsetzen.The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars Gleichzeitig nahm Asajj Ventress Kontakt zum General auf und berichtete, dass alle Vorbereitungen für die Invasion nach Plan lief und sie die Ankunft der Flotte erwartete. Grievous sah bereits einen bevorstehenden Sieg, da es für ihn nach der Einnahme der Station nur eine Frage der Heit war, bis er die Klonproduktion beenden konnte. Als die Klone den Schacht wieder verlassen hatten und überlegten, was sie ohne ihren Sergeant tun sollten, wurde Cutup von einem Rishi-Aal gefressen, der von den Schüssen der Soldaten unbeeindruckt wieder verschwand. Die drei verbliebenen Klone waren die einzigen, die O'Niners Befehl zur Warnung der Flotte ausführen konnten. Obwohl sie nicht gedacht hätten, ihre Fähigkeiten so bald unter Beweis stellen zu müssen, versuchten sie ruhig zu bleiben und ihre nächsten Schritten sorgfältig abzuwägen. Rückeroberung der Station links|miniatur|Echo und Hevy haben einen Kommandodroiden zerstört. Währenddessen nahmen Kommandant Cody und Captain Rex auf der Obex Kontakt mit dem Außenposten auf, um sich für die Inspektion anzumelden. Der Captain der Droiden setzte einen Helm und änderte seine Stimmprozessoren zur Stimme eines Klons, bevor er die Anfrage der Offiziere erwiderte und versuchte vergeblich, sie von der Landung auf dem Mond abzuhalten. Da Rex ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache hatte, übertrug ihm Cody die Leitung der Mission und setzte den Anflug auf die Station fort. An der Basis angekommen bemerkten auch die drei Soldaten der ursprünglichen Stationsbesatzung die ankommenden Offiziere und versuchten, die Offiziere über ihr Komlink zu warnen. Allerdings hatten ihre Komlinks eine andere Verschlüsselung, sodass die Soldaten eine Leuchtrakete abschossen. Indes waren Cody und Rex von einem in Klonrüstung getarnten Droiden empfangen worden, als sie die Leuchtrakete bemerkten. Daraufhin schoss Rex ihrem Gegenüber in den Kopf und nahm ihm den Helm ab, um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen, dass unter der Rüstung ein Droide steckte. Allerdings wurden er und Cody von weiteren Droiden auf der Plattform angegriffen , weshalb sie sich zur Obex zurückziehen wollten. Von Kommandodroiden umzingelt bemerkten sie, wie die Droiden Thermaldetonatoren zu ihnen warfen, woraufhin sie sich von der Plattform abseilten. Die Droiden, welche die Explosion ihres Schiffes beobachteten, vermuteten auch die beiden Offiziere tot, doch hatten sie sich früh genug retten können und mit ihren Seilwerfern gerettet. Indes versuchten Kenobi und Skywalker, die beiden Offiziere zu kontaktieren, da sie sich schon Stunden zuvor hatten melden sollen, schöpften allerdings keinen Verdacht. An den Trümmers ihres Schiffes angekommen bemerkte Rex die drei Soldaten der Rishi-Station, doch ließ er sie die Helme abnehmen, um sich zu vergewissern, nicht erneut den Kommandodroiden gegenüberzutreten. Gleichzeitig wurden sie von dem Rishi-Aal angegriffen, den der Captain mit einem präzisen Schuss an das Auge töten konnte. Nachdem sie einander vorgestellt hatten, bekundete Hevy seine Kampfbereitschaft und die seiner Kameraden, woraufhin die Soldaten am Abhang hinauf zur Station kletterten. Cody und Rex wollten die Überlebenden in der Rückeroberung der Station unterstützen und überzeugten sie, an sich selbst zu glauben , indem sie ihnen klar machten, dass sie den Stützpunkt trotz der feindlichen Übermacht erobern mussten. An den Türen der Basis tat Rex so, als sei er lediglich ein verkleideter Droide, womit er die Aufmerksamkeit der Droiden innerhalb der Station erhielt. Damit gelang es ihm, dass die Droiden die Tür öffneten, woraufhin die Klonsoldaten die Wachen zerstörten und sich unbemerkt zur Kommandozentrale begaben. Dort überraschten sie die Droiden, doch obwohl Fives von einem Kommandodroiden verletzt wurde, besiegten sie die Eliteeinheiten schnell. Allerdings entdeckten sie, dass sich die Flotte der Separatisten bereits im Orbit befand und sich auf die Invasion vorbereitete. Obwohl sie das Kommando warnen wollten, stellten sie fest, dass der Transmitter sabotiert worden war. Grievous hatte allerdings Verstärkung entsandt, da die Kommandodroiden nicht mehr antworteten, woraufhin ein Transporter der Separatisten auf der Plattform landete. Cody erkannte, dass sie den Stützpunkt gegen eine solche Übermacht nicht lange halten konnten, sodass Rex vorschlug, die Station zu zerstörten und das Signal damit zu unterbrechen. Da sie die Station nicht mehr schützen konnten, mussten sie nun versuchen, die Invasion ihrer Heimat zu verhindern. Dazu wollten sie explosives flüssiges Tibanna nutzen. Zerstörung des Außenpostens rechts|miniatur|Die republikanische Flotte schlägt die Separatisten in die Flucht. Bevor die Soldaten den Droiden gegenübertraten, hielt Captain Rex eine kurze Ansprache und erklärte, dass sie gewagten Mission''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' heute nicht nur für die Republik, sondern für alle Klone auf ihrer Heimatwelt Kamino kämpften. Danach rüsteten sich Cody, Hevy und Fives neu aus, wobei Hevy vermutete, dass kein Droide mit ihnen rechnete und sie ihre Feinde damit überraschen konnten. Gleichzeitig brachten Rex und Echo die Tibanna-Tanks in die Kommandozentrale und versuchten, eine Verbindung zwischen Zünder und Detonator herzustellen. Hevy begab sich zum Eingang, wo er die ersten Reihen der Droiden mit seinem Rotationsblaster zerstörte, bevor ihn auch Cody und Fives mit einem Thermaldetonator unterstützten. Obwohl sie damit weitere Droiden zerstörten , waren sie den feindlichen Truppen noch weit unterlegen, weshalb sie den Rückzug antraten. Allerdings zerstörten die Droiden die Türen , woraufhin sich die Klonkrieger in die Kommandozentrale zurückzogen. Rex und Echo war es jedoch nicht gelungen, eine Verbindung zwischen Zünder und Detonator herzustellen, sodass Hevy versuchte, den Fehler zu beheben. Als aber auch er das Problem nicht lösen konnte und die näherkommenden Droiden hörte , suchte er im hinteren Teil der Station Schutz , um das Notwendige zu tun , auch wenn er die Folgen dafür kannte.The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Danach informierte er Rex, dass die Fernzündung nicht funktionierte und er von Hand aus lösen musste. Allerdings wurde er dabei von einigen Droiden, die das Gebäude nach ihren Widersachern absuchten, entdeckt und angegriffen. Hevy, der die Droiden nicht bemerkt hatte , wurde von weiteren Kampfdroiden angegriffen und dabei zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich verletzt, was einen schweren Schock für ihn darstellte. Trotzdem wollte er seine Chancen erhöhen, indem er die Droiden zerstörte , sodass er sich zur Kommandozentrale begab und das Feuer auf die dort anwesenden Droiden eröffnete. Nicht mehr auf Rex' Zurufe über Komlink antwortend ging seiner Waffe jedoch die Munition aus , sodass er ohne eine andere Möglichkeit die Waffe auf die ihn verfolgenden Droiden warf. Hevy wurde von den Schüssen der Droiden schwer verletzt, doch während die Droiden noch überlegten, einen Gefangenen zu nehmen, kroch er zum Sprengsatz und zündete das Tibanna, wodurch die Station zerstört und das Entwarnungssignal unterbrochen wurde. Als die Flotte von Kenobi und Skywalker, die sich in der Nähe aufgehalten hatten, die Unterbrechung des Signals bemerkten, lösten sie Angriffsalarm aus und sendete die Flotte zum Rishi-Mond , wo sie Grievous' Kampfverband umzingelten. Während die Separatisten die Flucht antraten, holten Kanonenboote die vier überlebenden Klonkrieger ab. Folgen links|miniatur|Echo und Fives erhalten eine Auszeichnung. Auf der Resolute dankten Kenobi und Skywalker Echo und Fives für ihren Einsatz mit einem Orden und ehrten ihren verstorbenen Kameraden. Zwar hielten die beiden ihre Auszeichnung für unverdient, doch überzeugten sie Rex und Cody, dass die Republik ohne sie zu spät von der Invasion erfahren hätte. Da sie sich im Krieg bewiesen und den Respekt der Veteranen erworben hatten , wobei sie auch ihren Status als Glänzer verloren hatten, rekrutierte sie Rex für die 501. Legion. In einer Galaxis, die sie als Kanonenfutter betrachtete, sollten sie ihr Selbstwertgefühl definieren. Nur wenige Monate nach der Zerstörung der Rishi-Station versuchte Grievous erneut, einen Angriff auf die Heimatwelt der Klonsoldaten, Kamino, zu starten Defenders of the Republic, da er den ersten Plan für die Invasion von Kamino nicht abgebrochen, sondern. Die Republik fing eine Nachricht ab, in den Grievous und Ventress über ihren Angriff berieten, woraufhin sie nach Kamino zurückkehrten, um seinen Angriffsplan zu umgehen und bereits zu erwarten. Echo und Fives, die zahlreiche Einsätze mit der 501. Legion absolviert hatten, sollten die Ausbildungskomplexe überprüfen , wobei sie auf den missgebildeten Klon 99 trafen. Obwohl der Tod für jeden Klonkrieger ein natürlicher Bestandteil des Lebens war, doch wurde nicht oft darüber gesprochen , sodass ihm die beiden Soldaten nur kurz von dem Zwischenfalls auf dem Rishi-Mond benachrichtigten. Gleichzeitig griff Grievous mit seiner Flotte die Blockade der Republik unter Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti und Anakin Skywalker an, doch nutzte Ventress auf dem Grund des Meeres Kraken-Schiffe, um die Trümmer der abgeschossenen Schiffe zu Sturmbooten zusammenzubauen. Kenobi erkannte die feindliche Taktik, woraufhin die Droiden ihren Angriff auf Tipoca-Stadt und deren Unterkünfte und DNA-Kammern begannen und über die Hangars schnell die Stadt infiltrierten. Obwohl sie die Stellungen der Republik überrannten und große Teile der Produktionsanlagen zerstörten, konnten die Soldaten sie an den Brücken aufhalten. Echo und Fives, die zunächst als Scharfschützen eine der Brücken verteidigt hatten, führten eine Gruppe Kadetten in die Kaserne, wo sie sich zusammen mit Cody und Rex neu bewaffneten und die Droiden zurückschlugen , da sie erkannten, dass sie den Sieg nur mit Selbstvertrauen erreichen konnten. Während die Offensive der Droiden zum Haupfthangar zurückgedrängt wurde und Kenobi Grievous zur Flucht zwingen konnte, verhinderte Skywalker, dass Ventress die Klon-DNA stehlen konnte. Infolge der Verteidigung wurden Echo und Fives zu ARC-Soldaten ernannt. Hinter den Kulissen rechts|miniatur|Ein Konzept für die Verteidigung der Rishi-Station. *Mit dem Scharmützel vom Rishi-Mond sollte sich die Handlung weniger auf die Hauptcharaktere der Serie konzentrieren, die stattdessen nur in Nebenrollen auftreten, wodurch sich das Handlungskonzept mit den übrigen Folgen abwechseln sollte. Eine der Möglichkeiten für eine solche Geschichte, die von George Lucas vorgeschlagen wurde, war, eine Episode mit ausschließlich Klonkriegern zu zeigen. Anders als die Sturmtruppen der Original-Trilogie, die als Kanonenfutter dargestellt werden, sollten sie eigene Persönlichkeiten besitzen. Eine Gruppe junger, unerfahrener Klone sollte ohne Hilfe von einem feindlichen Angriffs überrascht werden, sollten sich mithilfe der beiden Offiziere jedoch in ihrem Selbstvertrauen bestärken. Die Individualität der Klone sollte auch dadurch herausgestellt werden, dass sie nicht von einem Jedi unterstützt werden. *Die Zerstörung der Rishi-Station wird im nichtkanonischen Videospiel LEGO Star Wars III – The Clone Wars dargestellt. Das Spielgeschehen konzentriert sich weniger auf den Kampf innerhalb der Station, sondern auf die Zeit auf dem Rishi-Mond ansich, weshalb das Spiel anders als die Episode auch Droiden außerhalb der Station zeigt. *Als die republikanische Verstärkung über dem Rishi-Mond eintrifft und das Feuer auf die separatistische Flotte eröffnet, fehlen die beiden Lucrehulk-Schlachtschiffe. Als Echo den feindlichen Rückzug über sein Fernglas beobachtet, gehören sie dem Verband jedoch wieder an. Quellen *''The Clone Wars'' – Mouse Hunt * *''Grievous Attacks!'' *''Defenders of the Republic'' * *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' *''The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Lesenswerte Artikel Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends en:Battle of the Rishi moon es:Batalla de la luna de Rishi nl:Battle of the Rishi Moon sv:Slaget om Rishis måne